


Fireworks

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Post-Finale, Romance, Short One Shot, end of the year
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Alla fine dell'anno, quando scocca la mezzanotte, bisognerebbe essere accanto alla persona che si ama, non soli..." Festa di fine anno a casa Saeba-Makimura, una casa con ancora troppi detti/non detti... e tra amici tutti accoppiati, il desiderio di una sigaretta, pensamenti e ripensamenti, galeotti saranno i fuochi d'artificio...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo





	Fireworks

  
Erano passati ormai quasi quattro mesi da quando le aveva confessato- con un giro di parole, nel modo più indiretto possibile onde evitare eccessivi coinvolgimenti- di amarla, e adesso, Ryo si rendeva conto, lui e Kaori si trovavano ad un impasse. 

Tornati a casa, era riuscito a svicolarsi dall’argomento, anche perché, dopo aver visitato Miki alla clinica del professore, Kaori era caduta addormentata in macchina, così, passato un giorno, passati due, passati tre, erano poi stati restii ad affrontare l’argomento.

E adesso… adesso, che erano passati mesi dal matrimonio dei loro amici ed era capodanno, erano entrambi restii ad affrontare l’argomento, vuoi per timidezza, per paura del confronto o di essere rifiutati o semplicemente perché, Ryo ne era consapevole, lui non era mai stato troppo bravo né con i discorsi seri, o con i sentimenti o a trovare le parole giuste quando era il momento giusto. 

Mentre faceva roteare i cubetti di ghiaccio ormai semi-sciolto in quello che restava del suo whisky, ormai annacquato, Ryo sospirò, guardandosi intorno. A malapena riconosceva il loro appartamento, si rese conto con un sorrisetto, Kaori, per quella festa, si era davvero data un gran da fare ed aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro. 

Come sempre. Peccato che, come sempre, lui fosse stato solo capace di lanciarle una frecciatina invece di complementari con lei. 

Vide, in un angolo, Saeko, chiacchierare amabilmente con un suo collega con cui era andata alla festa, in cucina invece c’erano Miki che stava dicendo qualcosa nell’orecchio al marito, facendolo arrossire, e prima ancora aveva visto Mick e Kazue ballare unlento, occhi negli occhi, con uno sguardo che la diceva lunga su quello che provavano l’uno per l’altra; anche Reika e Kasumi avevano trovato un accompagnatore per la serata, mentre il professore… beh, lui aveva praticamente ricattato una delle infermiere della sua clinica nell’accompagnarlo.

Erano praticamente tutti accoppiati. Tranne lui e Kaori. Perché lei era troppo timorosa di fare la prima mossa, scossa da tanti, troppi anni di frecciatine e insulti nemmeno troppo velati, e lui perché…

Già, perché? Si chiese Ryo, sospirando mentre guardava la neve scendere lieve sulla loro amata Shinjuku. 

La amava, lo sapeva, ma… ma c’era il fatto che Kaori meritava un futuro, accanto ad una persona onesta, buona, e che esistesse, con cui potersi costruire una vita, sposarsi e avere dei figli e vivere al sicuro una lunga vita, piena di pace e prosperità. 

Ma questo, avrebbe significato lasciarla andare, affidarla a qualcun altro, e Ryo spesso si era chiesto, specie ultimamente, se ne avrebbe mai avuto realmente la forza, o se avrebbe passato la sua, loro, intera esistenza a subdolamente e sottilmente lasciare intravedere il calcio della Python a soggetti come Mick, Kitao o Huragami o freddarli con uno sguardo assassino, e Ryo non era certo di essere ancora in grado di farlo.

E adesso, era lì, a casa loro, a guardare gente felice che si coccolava, a guardae fuori dalla finestra e di Kaori nemmeno l’ombra. 

In poche parole, era solo come un cane. Alla fine dell’anno. 

“Dì un po’, cerchi forse qualcuno, Saeba?” Miki gli fece un sorrisetto, apparendo come dal nulla- non che si meravgliasse di non essersi accorto della sua presenza, era piuttosto affacendato a… a pensare ad altro, ecco. 

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlanda, Miki.” Le disse, con falsa nonchalance. Poi, la guardò, con il suo sorriso ebete da maniaco. “Dì un po’, cosa ne dici di scappare e venire a festeggiare il capodanno con Ruyccio tuo, nella mia camera da letto? Guarda che nel cambio con il maritino ci guadagneresti!”

Miki fece per afferrare la prima cosa pesante che fosse stata lì vicina, ma si limitò a guardarlo torva, digrignando i denti. 

“Saeba, più codardo di te, non so chi ci sia sulla faccia della terra!” sibilò a denti stretti l’ex mercenaria. “Mentre tu te ne stai qui a fare il pervertito dietro a tutte le donne, Kaori è chissà dove tutta sola! Sola- invece di essere con la persona che ama!”

“Mica è colpa mia se quella virago mezza uomo si è fatta dei film su di me!” Sbuffò, guardando ovunque ma non Miki, temendo che avrebbe potuto avvertire il suo bluff. “Capisco che avermi intorno tutto il giorno possa farle un certo effetto, ma io sono lo stallone di Shinjuklu, non posso legarmi ad una sola donna!”

“Ah, beh, facciamo passi avanti” Miki sogghignò, alzando un sopracciglio con uno strano luccichio negli occhi. “Almeno stavolta non la fai andare con la storia del _non posso vivere il mio amore perché la metterei in pericolo,_ una vera idiozia, visto e considerato che Kaori sono dieci anni che provano a farla fuori tutti quelli che vogliono mettersi contro di te!”

Ryo alzò gli occhi al cielo, fingendo di essere seccato da quelle affermazioni, quando il realtà, ogni parola pronunciata da Miki gli si conficcava nel cuore come rovi. 

Sì, la amava, ma quel discorso incanalava in sé tutta la verità sul loro rapporto: Kaori era costantemente in pericolo nello stargli accanto, quindi, avrebbe fatto meglio ad alzare le tende e trovarsi un uomo decente che la potesse rendere felice e tenere al sicuro. 

“Mui correggo, codardo _e_ idiota. Ryo, pensi mai che potrebbe capitale quanlcosa anche quando è sola? Che magari sarebbe più felice accanto a te?” Miki, con gli occhi tristi, gli strinse la spalla, cercando il suo sguardo sfuggevole. “Ryo, hai detto a Falcon che lo invidiavi per la scelta di vivere accanto alla donna che amava e sposarmi. Sei uno dei migliori sweeper della tua genrazione, ed insieme a Kaori formate una coppia inarrestabile… perché non riesci a trovare il coraggio di fare questo passo con lei?”

Senza aggiungere altro, senza riposnerle, con gli occhi bassi, Ryo abbandonò il bicchiere, e con le mani in tasca si incamminò verso il tetto, sospirando, bramando la solitudine ed una sigaretta.

Ecco, aveva deciso. Non sarebbe stato egoista. L’avrebbe lasciata libera. Certo, avrebbe dovuto spezzarle il cuore, e lui si sarebbe odiato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni ricordando gli occhi di Kaori velati di lacrime, di come il suo amore per lui sarebbe scomparso dal suo essere, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena. 

Un giorno, si sarebbe innamorata di nuovo. Perché sarebbe vissuta abbastanza a lungo da farlo. 

Aprì la porta, e rimase immobilizzato, stregato, quando la vide, sola, appoggiata alla ringhiera, che si stringeva nelle sue delicate braccia, il capo chino, con indosso solo un sottile maglioncino che lasciva intravedere la linea del seno. 

Gli toglieva il fiato, ogni sacrosanta volta che la vedeva. Era bella da morire, e quando era accanto a lui, Ryo non capiva più nulla, non sapeva cosa fare, cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato. Sospirò, voltandosi, pronto ad andarsene quando la sentì chiamarlo per nome. 

“Ryo, aspetta!” lo chiamò, correndogli incontro. “Vuoi davvero andartene? Ormai è quasi ora dei fuochi d’artificio… non vuoi…. Non vuoi restare a guardarli con me?”

Ryo la guardò bene, disgustato dal modo in cui continava a spezzarle il cuore, anche quando non era sua intenzione farlo; a sua discolpa, si disse che la colpa non era tutta sua: nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato ad amare, ma solo che farlo era pericoloso, un ostacolo, un problema. Per tutti. 

Aprì la bocca, ma quando nessun suono uscì, lei lo guardò severa, con gli occhi fiammeggianti, dritta, come una dea della guerra, e lui fece, istintivamente, un passo indietro. “Si può sapere cosa cavolo stai facendo?”

“Ehm… fuggo dalla tua collera?” provò ad obbiettare, mettendo le mani avanti come a proteggersi da una delle micidiali martellate di Kaori. “Non ho davvero voglia di iniziare l’anno con uno dei tuoi martelli, non vorrei che portasse male…” Kaori si avvicinò ancora di più a Ryo, determinata e furiosa, denti stretti, il braccio alzato ad evocare la sua micidiale arma di distruzione. “Per favore, non l’ultimo dell’anno, Kaori! Mi spiace!” 

Kaori abbassò il braccio, sparito il martello, e lo guardo con l’espressione più triste che lui le avesse mai visto in volto. “Perchè sei venuto qui, Ryo? Forse mi cercavi?” 

Gli occhi di Ryo si spalancarono, ed il suo cuore prese a palpitare con un ritmo pazzo, mentre era incapace di distogliere lo sgaurdo dal viso della donna… era così dolce, delicata, innocente e vulnerabile in quel momento, che seppe che se avesse parlato in quell’istante, se avesse seguito il suo piano, lui avrebbe vinto, l’avrebbe distrutta, spezzandole il cuore, forse per sempre. 

Non poteva farlo. Non più. Non dopo averle detto che l’amava, alla sua personalissima maniera. Basta bugie, menzogne e sotterfugi, era giunto il mometno di essere onesto. Prese delicatamente la mano di Kaori nella sua, ed iniziò a massaggiarle le nocche con il pollice ruvido, e fu incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da quella meraviglia- come se stesse assistendo ad un miracolo. 

“In realtà, ero convinto che sarei stato solo- per davvero. Giù sono tutti accoppiati.” Sospirò. “Ma poi ti ho vista, e mi è venuto in mente che Miki ha detto che a mezzanotte bisognerebbe stare con qualcuno che… qualcuno di importante.”

“Oh?” Quella di Kaori, suonava più come una domanda che un’affermazione. La donna si morse le labbra, e cercò lo sguardo di Ryo, mentre le gote le si arrossavano. 

“Eh, già. Ho capito che volevo stare con te. E sopratutto, che non volevo che tu stessi con nessun altro che me.” Le sorrise, malandrino, sollevandole il mento con due dita. Ryo socchiuse gli occhi, e lentamente si abbassò su di lei, e sfiorò, con il pliù delicato dei baci, la bocca di Kaori. 

“Ma che….” Lei balbettò, mentre Ryo si allontanava da lei, e con le mani in tasca, la guardava con un sorrisetto enigmatico. 

“A mezzanotte bisogna baciare qualcuno, non lo sai, Kaori?” le disse, con tono suadente. 

Kaori sgranò gli occhi, sbattè le ciglia, arrossì ancora di più…. e poi, lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca, facendolo abbassare perché fossero alla stessa altezza, e fece collidere le loro bocche in un vero bacio, feroce, violente, bisognoso, ferale…Ryo all’inzio fu così sconvolto dall’audacia di Kaori che non reagì, ma poi sentì la maliziosa lingua di lei solleticare le sue labbra, e lui sussultò, e stringendola tra le braccia iniziò ad assaltare qualla bocca che era ancora più succulenta di quanto avessse mai immaginato.

I fuochi d’artificio riempirono il cielo di Tokyo, ma la coppia a malapena se ne reso conto, troppa presa a generare scintille per conto loro; Ryo stringeva tra le braccia Kaori, assaporando la sua bocca e delziandosi con peccaminose fantasie che sapeva presto sarebbero divenute realtà. 


End file.
